1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an electric linear drive unit as known, for example, from EP 1 150 416 A1, DE 102 44 261 A1 or DE 297 05 315 U.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A sensor device is usually required for position measuring purposes in order to control or regulate the linear movement or to realize the movement into desired positions. The sensor device, as well as the coil system of the linear motor, needs to be electrically connected or wired. In this respect, it is desirable if the corresponding electric lines can be easily installed and arranged such that they are protected from damage. It should also be possible to easily connect the external lines or cables to be connected thereto.